The Lover's Guide
by Runaway Mushroom
Summary: A handy manual with tips for maintaining a healthy, satisfying and everlasting relationship with your significant other. Cleon. Possible brief mentions of other pairings
1. Impress

The Lover's Guide

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing: **Leon/Cloud

**Rating: **PG13? Who knows!

**Warning: **None that I'm aware of at this point.

**Summary: **A handy manual with tips for maintaining a healthy, satisfying and everlasting relationship with your significant other.

#1 – Impress

_Show your lover what amazing abilities you have. A star needs to shine even if only for a while. Your lover will admire you a little more if you give him/her something to admire you for._

Leon took a deep breath. He gripped his gunblade and took a battle stance. He could take his time and embellish the attack – his opponent would wait. The wind blew softly and Leon's clothes swayed with it. A moment passed. A breath. A distant sigh.

And just like that he dashed towards his opponent. His speed matched that of which his forsaken name represented - a squall. Irony was slow and weak against the determination and impulse Leon felt coursing in his body and mind. He jumped, his gunblade held high. It grew, shining orange. With all of his might, he slashed downwards, hitting his opponent full on and neatly dividing its body in two.

An ancient tree lay on the ground, raising a heavy cloud of dust with its fall. He swiftly backed away, preventing said particles from being stuck on his eyes and clothes. Leon heard a chuckle, closer than he expected. It was Cloud, his lover.

"Nice, Lee. I'm impressed."

And he winked. Leon was ecstatic - there was some truth to what the book said.


	2. Caress

#2 – Caress

_You don't need to constantly have sex, even if that brings both you and your lover immense satisfaction. There is more to physical interaction in a relationship than just sex. Sometimes, when words are not applicable because they would ruin the moment, or even when they can be said, a caress can transmit a lot more affection than them._

It was an hour after sunrise and two figures laid in bed, turned towards each other, one asleep, one awake. Leon had woken up some time before, his old patrolling schedule still engraved in his subconscious, even if there was no need for it. He had been watching Cloud sleep for a while, admiring his features and just plain staring. The blond swordsman would never let him do it, unless a), he didn't notice, which he always did. If Leon looked at him for more than three seconds, Cloud would turn towards him and raise an eyebrow. Almost as if asking what he was doing. Or b), if he was asleep and incapable of knowing. The latter was the only option he had, actually.

Vibrant blue eyes fluttered open, not yet seeing, but already searching for a familiar face. They settled on it.

_Damn. _Leon though. _I got caught. Ah well, who cares?_

He slipped his hand from beneath the covers and stroked his lover's cheek. It was so soft. He got closer until they were rubbing their noses together. He traced the other man's cheekbone with his finger, following it with his eyes. _I love touching you_, the gesture seemed to say.

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed contently. _I know. I love it when you touch me too,_ was the answer.


	3. Surprise

#3 – Surprise

_Keep things fresh. Settling on a comfortable routine is fine, but it may get dull. Why not surprise your lover? Know what he/she likes and make it so that they will be happy when you surprise them._

Leon had been gone for a while. It was nearing four o'clock and he had been off to Shiva knows where since lunch. Cloud was starting to get worried, even if he'd never say it out loud to _anyone._ Well, anyone other than Leon, that is.

He noticed he had started bouncing his leg nervously. Getting up from the couch, Cloud started pacing – if his lover didn't get home soon, he'd go out looking for him. But what if Leon came back home and he wasn't there? Wouldn't the other man get worried and go search for him too? He definitely would. Ugh, what a mess. It seemed he couldn't do anything but wait for his lover to arrive.

Just as he thought that, the door opened and a very contented Leon came inside. "Hey" he said. Cloud was not pleased.

"Where were you? I was worried. Did something happen?"

His lover looked like he got caught off guard. He shuffle his feet, showing something he had hidden behind his back. Was that a white cardboard box? He handed it Cloud, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Here, I got those for you. I know they're your favourite. I asked Aerith for help 'cause you know I can't bake anything properly and we got a bit sidetracked talking about her wedding. You know, she and Tifa get married in a couple of months? She was really nice to help me, what with all the stuff she has to take care of…"

Cloud opened the box. Inside were four little yellow cupcakes. _Lemon? _He sniffed them. _Yeah, definitely lemon._

"So, you baked these?"

"Yeah. Well, Aerith helped _a lot _but I did it all myself. I know, I know, I'm a sap…"

The blonde swordsman hugged his lover, being mindful of the little cakes. He looked at Leon.

"No, not at all. Thank you, Lee. You're sweet." And he smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Forget it. It was worth it."


	4. Suggest

#4 – Suggest

_Your opinion is important too. Especially so when it concerns your lover. He/she will be happy if you are sincere to them. If you think something would be better in another way, don't be afraid to suggest some improvements._

Night was beginning to fall. Both Leon and Cloud were comfortably sitting on the living room couch, watching some movie about a chocobo and a moomba who were friends even though they were completely different from each other.

Leon had his arm around Cloud's shoulders, holding him close and the blond man had his hand on his lover's thigh, occasionally squeezing to get a chuckle out of him. They paid no attention to the TV, totally immersed in one another's presence. They kissed softly, taking their time to explore and enjoy, alternating from chaste pecks across the face to nibbles on the neck or deep kisses. They didn't notice time passing by and they certainly didn't notice that the movie had ended and started playing from the beginning in the meantime.

Their lips were already red and they started shivering. From the teasing or the cooling night air, who knew?

Leon kissed Cloud once more and inched back to look at his face. He was beautiful.

"What do you say we end movie night early just this once and go somewhere more comfortable and keep doing this? Our bed maybe?" Said Leon.

His lover laughed softly.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Update: As requested by Tsu, the follow-up for this chapter here:<p>

http : / / erotsuki dot livejournal dot com / 6218 dot html # cutid1 minus the spaces and dots are "."

Warning: definitely NSFW, mature readers only, please. More on this after you follow the link.


	5. Support

#5 – Support

_One of the most important truths to always have in mind is to always be there for your lover when they need you, regardless of the reason why. Be their first choice of shoulder to cry on and the one they go to for unconditional support._

It was raining heavily and the wind was chilly. The umbrella they shared was having a hard time not flying away, the raindrops falling from the sky hitting both men like it wasn't there at all. The weather matched the mood perfectly. Both Cloud and Leon were dressed in black, not exactly formally but not relaxed either, one for expressing sorrow, another for sympathy.

They looked solemn, staring at a hole in the ground where a wooden casket laid underneath a beautiful arrangement of yellow lilies and white pansies. _They were his favourites, _Cloud had said while choosing which flowers to use.

To Leon, all of this was a bit too much to digest. What was the point, really? But hey, this was Cloud he was talking about, so he should be used to it by now. He noticed the blond man was trying to hide his shivers, so he shared his own body heat by slinging one arm across his shoulders and bringing his lover close.

"It's not fair." Cloud said. "He was too young. He had so much life in him!"

"I know this is hard, Cloud, but you have to pull yourself together. He wouldn't want you to be like this. Cherish his memory, but move on." Leon hoped that would comfort the smaller man.

His lover sneezed; the cold air was getting to him. "Let's go home, baby."

Cloud gazed momentarily at the grave, which was now being filled with dirt. "I'll miss you." Walking back home, still holding on to a very frail umbrella, Leon promised something to him.

"I'll get you a new pet chocobo tomorrow."


	6. Care

#6 – Care

_It is a lover's duty to care for their special someone, even if they themselves do not. Especially if they do not. Be sure to nurture them and do whatever is necessary to keep them feeling loved._

_Atchooo._ Paper tissues were splayed over the bed, more soon to join them. _Atchoo. _Another sneeze – one of many that came before and would certainly come after.

"I 'ate dis." Said Cloud. "Why am I sic' an' yo aren't?"

"Maybe because I remembered to bring a warm coat? Or maybe because I've been eating my fruits and vegetables and getting enough vitamins?" Leon chuckled. It was funny watching Cloud when he had a cold. He turned out to be really adorable when he was sick.

"Phooey. Dat's not faer." Was that a pout? No, he must be seeing things.

"Well, it was really pouring that day and I _did _warn you before we left the house… Here, have a tissue. " _Atchoo. "_As I was saying… It's not that I don't like taking care of you, because I _do, _but I'd appreciate it if you'd take better care of yourself, muffin…"

"Don' call me dat…"

"Okay, okay, babe." Leon handed his lover a glass of orange juice and some toast.

"Yo know dis doesn't work, 'ight?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you have to stay hydrated."

Cloud sipped at his drink for a moment. As Leon was leaving the bedroom to fetch something for himself, he heard the blond man say to his back. "I still wan' mah chocobuh."


	7. Give

#7 – Give

_Everybody likes being given a present. Be it a bouquet of flowers or a brand new car, for their anniversary or just because – it is a display of affection and sometimes thought into giving the right thing._

The rainclouds had left the sky and with them had gone Cloud's cold. Said man was now busy cleaning and putting everything in place in the backyard, sweeping the floor distractedly whilst still thinking about the time when he and his beloved pet chocobo had played there. Why he was doing that, he didn't know. Leon had asked him to do it, saying he was sick of seeing the backyard in a mess and hoping that it would provide some sort of final mourning over the loss of his friend, but he had sounded funny when he said it. He had been suspicious at first, but as soon as he laid eyes on what his lover wanted him to take care of, he was flooded with memories. Those kept him too busy to try and figure out what was up with Leon.

He finished the job soon enough. He discovered he was actually feeling better concerning the chocobo's death. Taking a mental note to thank Leon for that, he took in his surrounding – "clean" came to mind. _I guess I did a good job, _Cloud thought.

He turned around to the sound of doors sliding open. Leon was coming towards him, a yellow feathery thing under his arm looking curiously at everything around it. _A chocobo, _he thought. He widened his eyes and his mouth was slightly open in shock. His eyes darted from Leon's smiling face to the inquisitive stare the chocobo was giving him. He finally locked eyes with his lover, saying the only thing he could manage at the moment.

"I love you, Lee."


	8. Compromise

#8 – Compromise

_You're not the only one with an opinion in your relationship, but yours isn't better or worse than your lover's, it's just different. Show your point of view and try to reach a deal with your special someone._

Cloud and Leon were sitting in front of each other, at the kitchen table, having breakfast. Cloud was putting spoonful after spoonful of his usual cereal into his mouth, flicking some of it into his new chocobo's mouth, happy with its cheerful coos. Leon looked thoughtful, sipping at his black coffee. He decided to voice his inner queries.

"So, what are you gonna call it?"

Cloud looked at his lover, turning his attention away from his chocobo for only a heartbeat.

"Squall."

"What?" Leon was confused; he thought they'd gone through this before. He had asked Cloud not to call him Squall, providing enough explanation as to why.

"That's his name." Cloud finished his cereal and started playing with his chocobo. "Don't you like your name, little Squally? You're so cute!" And he laughed when the bird-like creature rubbed its beak on the palm of his hand.

"No. Think of something else."

"Why? You're not going by Squall anymore and you gave him to me, so why? It's a great name, Lee." Cloud stared at his lover, furrowing his brow.

"Look, I'm uncomfortable with that name, pick something else, _please._" Leon scratched the back of his neck, letting out a sigh.

The blond man just stared at his lover for a couple of moments, thinking about what to do next. The pecking at his hands went unnoticed.

"Then, what do you think we should call it?"

"Griever." Said the brunet with a serious face.

Cloud stared at Leon for quite a while, like he was in the process of growing an extra head.

"Lee, babe, that's a dog's name."

"It's a good name for him."

"It's not."

The yet-to-be-named chocobo started getting anxious and pecked at Cloud's hand more forcefully, successfully getting both his attention and a pained yelp. He didn't fully understand what was happening, but he didn't like that his owners were talking and leaving him out of it. Cloud and Leon looked at each other.

"I think we should call him Antsy." Said Leon.

"I agree."


	9. Yield

#9 – Yield

_Sometimes it's for the best to let your lover win an argument or let him or her do as he or she pleases. You'll have it your way another time._

It was a cold afternoon, and with a lack of something to do, Leon and Cloud sat on their living room couch, watching TV without paying much attention to the flickering pictures, Antsy on Cloud's lap, taking a nap. Leon's was resting his head on his lover's shoulder, a yawn let out unbidden. A thought came to his mind.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah, babe?" The blond answered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I just remembered something. Where is Antsy gonna sleep?"

"I don't really know yet. I have some ideas."

"And what are they?" Leon rubbed at his eyes, trying to stay awake during their conversation. It was pretty hard, since Cloud was speaking so calmly, either trying not to get him mad or really enjoying the show he was watching. The brunet was betting on the former.

"I'm thinking about either letting him sleep in his own room…"

"What?" Leon didn't think he heard right.

"…or he could sleep with us, in our bedroom. Not in our bed, but at our side or something." Being interrupted didn't seem to bother Cloud.

"A bedroom for a pet is a bit too much, Cloud." Leon lifted his head and looked right at Cloud's face. His lover glanced at him, judging his expression.

"Yeah, so maybe he'll sleep in our bedroom?"

Leon didn't answer for a very long time, just staring at Cloud, his expression blank. Cloud rubbed at his neck, uncertain. Leon yawned, dropping his head to rest at the place it was previously, on Cloud's shoulder. He closed his eyes before answering.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue. For now he can stay."

"Thank you, Lee, you're the best!" Leon didn't see his lover's smile as much as he felt it, the tension in his neck easing away.

"But! The chocobo's out the room as soon as we start getting intimate. I don't like pet voyeurism. "

"Oh, yes, of course!"

"Let me stress that he _definitely_won't sleep on our bed and that this isn't a permanent situation." Yet another yawn. "I think I'm gonna rest for a bit, love."

"Yeah, okay, babe. I love you." Cloud swung his arm over Leon's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Love ya too." And with that he fell asleep.


	10. Whisper

#10 – Whisper

_There really is no need to shout when you talk with someone, especially if that someone happens to be your lover. In some occasions, the softer you say things, the better. Some things are for only your lover to hear._

The afternoon was nice, the once timid sun now a bit more confidently shining upon the Radiant Garden. The wind and the slightly crisp weather went mostly unnoticed, so Leon and Cloud decided to take a walk around town, leaving Antsy at home for a bit. Today would be just for them.

Holding hands, they walked around the shopping district, glancing briefly at some of the windows, exchanging opinions about where to go next, what to do next. They finally decided to stop for a while, conveniently near a brand new coffee shop, still unknown to the majority of the residents. As such, it was mostly empty except for some people – an old couple, discussing what to do about their grandchildren's birthday, a middle-aged man, furiously writing something while almost spilling the contents of his cup and a teenage girl, probably waiting for someone, judging by the way she looked up when the door opened, to let them in.

The two men walked up to the counter and asked the kind woman who came up to them for a cup of coffee, black, no sugar and a mocha. After paying, they sat at a table near the back of the shop, Leon making fun of Cloud for his choice of drink.

"I like chocolate, okay? I don't make fun of you and your coffee addiction, do I?" The blond man furrowed his brow.

"It's nothing to make fun _of_, babe, it's pretty normal." The brunet laughed. Incapable of feigning anger, Cloud smirked, taking pleasure in the curve of his lover's mouth. He leaned over the small table, which barely covered both their legs, and whispered in Leon's ear, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You have the sweetest lips… Even better than chocolate. Can I lick 'em?"

Leon stopped laughing, his gaze turning a bit darker, intent turning a bit less chaste.

"Anytime love."


	11. Accept

#11 – Accept

_Absolutely no-one is perfect and no-one is without flaws. Try to understand that although your lover may appear flawless, they have indeed a few less than appealing characteristics. _

Sunlight had stopped coming through the bedroom windows some hours ago, night conquering the sky, the pale moonlight and the glistering stars providing little guidance in the dark. Two figures lay in bed, one in deep sleep, the other staring at the ceiling, wonder when it would all start, yet again.

Cloud thought that he wouldn't be able to handle it if it kept happening. He loved Leon, but this was too much. He never even once thought he'd have this sort of trouble with the older man.

_POW_

There it was again. The blond winced; he was getting a bruise in his ankle. Every single night it went like this – as soon as Leon fell asleep, it wouldn't be long until he started dreaming about something that made him restless and the kicking commenced. At first it wasn't much, a slight push with his feet, nothing too worrisome, Cloud wouldn't even had felt it had he not been awake at the time. But then it escalated into this – a one-sided football match under the covers. One-sided for now – Cloud had pondered giving back what he was getting in equal force, kicking the man when he kicked him. That wouldn't really help matters, but he was frustrated that he couldn't sleep for more than three hours without being stomped on.

Cloud got up, letting Leon have his kicks by himself, _literally_, and walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, even though he wasn't thirsty – he just needed something to do with himself. He sat at the kitchen table, nursing the completely full glass in his hands, looking absentmindedly at it. It wasn't long until Cloud noticed he had company leaning into the door with a drowsy look on his face.

"What's the matter, babe, not sleepy?" – The blond asked, looking at his lover.

"I am, actually, but you know I can't sleep without you." – A small smile appeared on Leon's face, still blinking to get used to the fact he wasn't currently sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Lee." – He looked back at his hands.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" – The brunet was worried; there was little that made Cloud look like this.

"I don't know how to tell you this. It shouldn't be that much of a deal. I just can't sleep well with you because you kick me in your sleep. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, babe, _I'm_ sorry I wake you up. I'll try to take care of that, 'kay?" – The older man walked up to Cloud and started massaging his shoulders. – "Now come to bed. You'll get used to it anyway, just like I got used to your snoring." – With a kiss on the surprised man's forehead, Leon headed back to bed, finally going back to sleep when Cloud's tiredness overcame his surprise and ordered him to bed as well.

* * *

><p>This is unbeta'ed, 'cause I'm currently looking for a beta. Anyone who's interested, please send me a PM. I only require basic knowledge of KH &amp; FF (to the point that you know who Leon and Cloud are and what they act like, that sort of thing) and knowledge of the English language (better than my own would be lovely).<p> 


	12. Respect

#12 – Respect

_Learn to respect your lover. They are unique individuals with their own quirks and less than common habits. That is what makes them special. That is what makes you love them._

Leon always woke up early. Sadly, that did not mean he was, as some would call it, a "morning person" in any way. He had no trouble opening his eyes in the morning and facing the sunlight head-on, or being greeted by a furious downpour or having the falling snow advise him to dress a little warmer. Even if the air hadn't been warmed a bit by the sun yet, that did not deter the man from going about his day. No, Leon did not mind the morning. People were the problem.

People tend to yearn for their dreams to stretch into their waking hours, always mentioning when they had a particularly pleasing or frightening experience while unconscious. The man did not care for that in the least – dreams were whispers of the mind, hinting at what is bothering you. He wasn't interested in knowing what was whispered into someone's mind during the night.

Leon was even less interested in being told over and over how breakfast was such an important meal. Coffee was enough stimuli for him in the first hours of his day.

Cloud knew this and he never spoke a word about his latest dream while handing his lover his favourite red mug filled with black coffee, no sugar, no cream, simple and to the point, as he liked it. For Leon, the sensations one had during sleep were hints, but to him they were much more – dreams were comfort and pleasure, they were need and want, Leon's kiss and Leon's touch. They were endless "yes" and stuttering "more", "I love you" and "Lee".

It was a pity Leon would never know Cloud would only ever dream of him. It was a pity, but Cloud respected the man's quirks.


	13. Appreciate

#13 – Appreciate

_Love is such an impressive thing. It's so powerful and ever so flexible – it stretches endlessly to fit the grand gestures, but it also curls up, nice and tight, into the littlest of actions. And it's always the same intensity._

A soft wind was travelling quietly over the nature-filled fields on the outskirts of Radiant Garden, the little clouds dancing in the sky around a mild sun. Leon was enjoying his surroundings, sitting in the shade of a rather large tree kneading a few kinks in his neck, probably caused by the day's labour – especially bothersome this week – and wondering where his lover had gone.

Cloud was never particularly interested in nature, only caring about this or that herb with some sort of healing property. _Survival basics_, he would say when Leon's gaze turned inquisitive at the unknown plant in his lover's hands. So it was unexpected that he would wander off after telling him to sit down for a moment and wait, that he would be right back.

This had been about five minutes ago, Leon would dare a guess. He started wondering what his lover was up to and if he had gotten in trouble. Maybe he had found someone and was having a nice chat. No, the man wasn't very talkative and most likely, if he was made to talk, the conversation would be anything but "nice". Maybe Cloud had found a dangerous wild animal. No, there weren't a lot of those here in Radiant Garden and his lover knew when he was trespassing on some animal's territory. If worse came to worse, he would be perfectly able to fight the animal or escape. Unless he tripped and was left vulnerable or worse. _Oh crap, _Leon tensed.

As he was about to get up and run in the direction he had last seen Cloud go towards, someone kneeled next to him and presented him with five perfectly intact dandelions, swaying gently in the wind, capable of dispersing their seeds at any given moment. Cloud was grinning, _For you, _he said, _I know you've been having a tough week, but I want you to know I love you and that I want to make you feel happy. Therefore, dandelions. _He chuckled. _Kinda non-sequitur, I know, I'm sorry, but it's only the start, we have the whole weekend ahead and lots of time to make you relax._

The gesture was sincere and so was the following kiss. And if Cloud tasted the man's worry from a few moments ago in Leon's lips, then he'd just have to replace it with something better.


	14. Indulge

#14 – Indulge

_Treat your lover nicely. Give them what they want. Let them have their little pleasures. Why not join in on the fun as well?_

The rain hadn't let up for a single second since morning, and the temperature had plummeted considerably in a short period of time. Thankfully, it was the weekend and neither Cloud nor Leon had any place to go. And even if they had, there was a very scarce chance they'd forsake the warmth of their home, their bodies close together, Cloud's arm around Leon's shoulders, the brunet's head burrowing where neck meets shoulder, sitting on the couch watching whatever was on TV, this laziness and comfort for anything less than an extreme emergency.

_Hey, babe_?, asked Leon, receiving a questioning hum in return. Bliss turned Cloud into a less vocal man than he already was. _Can I read your mind?,_ the older man smiled. _I don't know, Lee, can you?_, the blond craned his neck trying to look at his lover's face, eyebrows shooting upwards.

Leon got up, immediately craving his lover's body warmth, kissed Cloud's lips with a smile and said, _I'm sure I can._ He padded through the cold floor towards the kitchen. He took a few moments, going through cabinets and drawers, searching for something with a combination of anxiousness to see his lover's reaction and an eagerness to regain lost heat, quickly finding it.

When he returned, Cloud was purposely avoiding looking at him, preferring instead to watch TV, darting his eyes in a way he hoped was inconspicuous, but was rather noticeable to one who took pleasure in learning what every facial expression and body stance the blond made meant like Leon did. This particular exhibition had "curiosity" and "eagerness" written all over it.

He sat down next to his lover and dropped a box with chocolates on his lap – milk chocolates with a caramel filling, his favourite. Cloud's eyes widened and he no longer tried to hide his curiosity. He started to grin, _Lee, is that for me?_, he asked. _Of course, babe, all for you._

The blond swordsman quickly took the lid off, but before he could take one out, Leon's hand had done it for him, _Let me.,_ he said. The brunet took the chocolate to Cloud's lips and let it rest there, sliding from side to side, smearing the man's lips. Cloud's tongue cleaned it off, but not efficiently enough in Leon's opinion, so he took it upon himself to properly handle any trace of chocolate on his lover's lips, lapping at it with his tongue, enveloping the sweet treat into a kiss. He got distracted, and he didn't notice that the chocolate in his hand had started to melt, but Cloud did and he was vehemently against any waste of such a delicious food, so he grabbed the brunet's hand and licked the melted chocolate from his fingers, slowly letting the flavour spread across his tongue, sweetening his mouth in an teasingly leisure pace, surrounding Leon's fingers with his mouth and humming his approval.

Leon wasn't a huge fan of chocolate, but if things progressed from here, he was sure Cloud would make it his favourite food, to the point of not wanting to taste another thing. Sadly, wanting something to happen doesn't always make it happen, as was pointedly proved by their pet chocobo Antsy when it jumped onto Cloud's lap and started pecking inquisitively at a piece of chocolate, ruining any chance of follow up.


End file.
